


April Fools!

by Anobaith_yw_fy_Nghymhelliad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools' Day, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anobaith_yw_fy_Nghymhelliad/pseuds/Anobaith_yw_fy_Nghymhelliad
Summary: A few minutes go by, the two of them staring out across the lake, the world at peace.Until Steve breaks the silence.“April fools!”





	April Fools!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not April 1st, but it is still April at least.  
> Also the formatting is jacked up bc I'm on mobile, I'll fix it once I get home. Or eventually, anyways.

“So, what’s the plan now?” Sam asks as he lowers himself to the bench, shield in hand.  
“Well, I think it’s about time I got to enjoy my retirement, wait it out until I die, you know.” Steve replies, wrinkled face crinkling more by the corners of his eyes as he smiles.  
“Oh.”  
A few minutes go by, the two of them staring out across the lake, the world at peace.  
Until Steve breaks the silence.  
“April fools!”  
“What?” Sam turns sideways fast enough that he almost gives himself whiplash, and then stops and gapes in surprise.  
Where an old man sat just a moment before, there is only Steve, the same age as Sam has always known him, the same smile on his face as every time Rogers called out “on your left” when they where running. Sam knows that look, that expression means that the World War Two veteran is laughing at him! Laughing at him! And young! Sam tries to make his brain restart again, maybe ask some relevant questions, but all he can manage to get out is another breathless, “What?”  
Steve laughs out loud this time, eyes crinkling up again in a smile-this time without wrinkles.  
Barnes makes his way towards the bench, chuckling under his breath, the only noise he’s making.  
“So, punk, how’d you pull that one off?” the no/longer brainwashed ex-assassin asks, humor evident in his voice.  
“Turns out the surem heals age just like it heals everything else. As soon as we figured that out Howard invented a way to cover it up.” Steve explains, gesturing to the watch on his wrist. “People were willing to do anything for the serum when all it did was make the perfect soldier. With what amounts to immortality, the stakes would have been even higher. I-we couldn’t allow that.” He’s staring out towards the lake with more determination than peace now.  
“So I don’t get to be Captain America?” Sam interjects, smiling but eyes suspiciously worried, “Because I have to say, I’m already pretty attached to this shield.”  
“Nah,” Steve’s smile is relieved around the edges, glad that they aren’t pressing the whole ‘immortality’ issue, “I meant what I said. You’re a great hero, and you’ll be a great Captain America. Besides, I really would like to retire for at least a little while. Go back to art school maybe, start a few charities, correct a few history books.”  
“You mind some company?” Bucky asks as he shoves Steve over on the bench in order to make room to sit down himself, voice purposefully light.  
“Of course not, Buck. I’m with you-”  
“‘Till the end of the line.”  
Sam huffs an almost laugh, muttering something under his breath about endgames, but he smiles just as wide as Steve and Bucky, ready to walk onwards towards the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Because seriously dude, I get that Chris Evans' contract is up, but Captain America doesn't age. It's part of the perfect soldier thing.


End file.
